This invention relates to an awning for mounting in front of a building opening and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to an improved awning frame for mounting in front of a window or door.
Heretofore, there have been various types of awning frames for receiving awning material such as canvas, lightweight metal, wood and other materials. Some of these awnings are adapted for folding adjacent the building, and are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 317,485 to Barlow PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 501,932 to Glawe PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,133 to Brody.
The awnings described in the above patents all slope downwardly at an angle of approximately 45.degree. in front of the openings. This type of structure restricts the opening of a window or door when they are opened outwardly from the building. The subject invention eliminates the above mentioned problem along with additional advantages and features as described herein.